1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracelet assembly, and more particularly, to a multi-function bracelet with a replaceable module part.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional bracelets are mostly designed for fashion purposes and may use different types of metals or include jewelry attached thereon. Recently, the bracelets are designed to detect or monitor the health conditions of the wearers who can check the physiological data from the bracelets. However, what the wearers want from the bracelets not just being able to monitor the physiological conditions, the wearers also want to wear a bracelet with decorative features. The expenses will be very high if he or she purchase many bracelets for different features or purposes.
The present invention intends to provide a multi-function bracelet with a replaceable module part which can be replaceable as needed.